


I'm Here

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Jessica Needs a Hug, MY BABIES, No Lesbians Die, One Shot, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, Stabbing, Trauma, Whump, but Claire works at a hospital again, don't worry i don't kill any lesbians, established jessica/trish, hurt jessica, just so it would make sens Claire would know to call Trish, maybe two shot, they just suffer a little it's fine, trish is a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: “Is Jessica…” Trish couldn’t finish her sentence. Claire shook her head.“She’s alive,” said Claire. “She just…she’s in pretty bad shape…”“Take me to her,” said Trish. Claire nodded. In her head, Trish still hoped that Jessica was just being stubborn. That she was okay, just cranky and sore. She would be home by the afternoon, whining about how she couldn’t drink.Of course, Trish had never been lucky.orJessica gets herself stabbed and ends up in he hospital. Trish comforts her. But that's very hard to do when your girlfriend's terrified of hospitals and has super-human strength.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jessica/Trish fic. I love them so much. Feedback is always appreciated.

Trish Walker’s heart almost stopped when her phone rang at 2:30 am. She reached for her phone blindly, praying, hoping—

“Trish Walker? It’s Claire Temple.” No.

“Hi, Claire,” Trish forced out. She was terrified of what she would hear. Terrified that she would end up like Karen. Just terrified.

“Jessica’s in the ER,” said Claire. “She was stabbed in the abdomen. A good Samaritan brought her in unconscious. She woke up, and she keeps fighting up. She’s making her injuries worse. She already broke a pair of restraints and is currently fighting a cocktail of sedatives that could knock out a fully grown grizzly.” Shit.

“I’ll be there in twenty. Please don’t let them restrain her again. You know how she is,” said Trish, getting out of bed. 

“I’ll try. She broke a doctor’s nose,” said Claire. “I think she has a concussion. But she might just be…” Scared.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? Can you tell her that?” asked Trish. 

“Of course,” said Claire. She paused. “I’ll do everything I can.” Trish closed her eyes and let out a slow breath.

“Thank you, Claire. I’ll be there soon.” Trish hung up and threw on a t-shirt and jeans in a trance. She managed to get outside her apartment and call a cab. Everything felt slow. She needed to get to Jess. She needed to comfort Jess. 

When the cab pulled up in front of the ER, Trish handed him far too much money and ran out. 

Claire was standing out by the front desk. Trish’s heart plummeted when she saw her face. 

“Is Jessica…” Trish couldn’t finish her sentence. Claire shook her head.

“She’s alive,” said Claire. “She just…she’s in pretty bad shape…” 

“Take me to her,” said Trish. Claire nodded. In her head, Trish still hoped that Jessica was just being stubborn. That she was okay, just cranky and sore. She would be home by the afternoon, whining about how she couldn’t drink.

Of course, Trish had never been lucky. 

Jessica was covered in blood. Her clothes. Her face. The gurney she was handcuffed to.

“Why is she handcuffed?” asked Trish.

“She broke a nose and an arm,” said Claire. “I tried to tell ‘em to be careful, but nobody listens to the nurse…”

Trish took a deep breath and lifted her head up just as a doctor came in.

“Why is she handcuffed to a gurney?” Trish demanded.

“She assaulted two nurses and a doctor. Who are you?” asked a doctor.

“Trish Walker, her girlfriend and next of kin,” she said. “I would like a new doctor.” The man grunted.

“Thank God,” he said. 

“And the handcuffs off,” she said.

“Take it up with security,” he said. He walked off behind the curtain. Trish ran to Jessica’s side.

Jessica’s face was covered in blood, snot, and tears. She strained against the cuffs, letting out screams of anguish.

“Let me go, please!” Trish stepped into her field of vision.

“Hi there,” said Trish. “Can you look at me, Jess?” 

“T-Trish,” she sobbed. Trish gave her a soft smile and grabbed her hand.

“It’s me,” she said.

“Trish, I-I can’t be here. Trish, I need to—”

“Shh…You’re okay,” said Trish. 

“Trish, they handcuffed me,” she said. Trish reached over and brushed some hair from her face.

“They said you hurt they staff,” she said.

“I-I didn’t mean to. They were-they were—” Jessica started hyperventilating. 

“Main Street, Birch Street, Higgins Drive, Cobalt Lane,” said Trish. Jessica stared at her, her chest still heaving.

“C’mon, if I can remember it, you can do it,” she said. She grabbed Jessica’s hand an squeezed it.

“M-main…Street, Birch Street.” Jessica let out another sob. “Fuck, Trish. It hurts.” Trish shushed her and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Can you let the doctors look you over?” she asked. Just as Jessica opened her mouth to respond, the curtain was ripped open. Jessica flinched and tried to protect her wound at the same time, leading her to scream in agony.

“Jess, baby, shh…” Trish said. She turned to the officer by the curtain.

“Why the hell did you handcuff her?” Trish demanded once again.

“She assaulted three people—”

“She is a rape victim,” snapped Trish. She knew Jessica hated being called that, but she wanted them to uncuff her. Now. 

“Look, lady—”

“I’m Trish Walker of ‘Trish Talk’ and if you don’t uncuff her, I’ll turn this into a scandal so huge, they’ll fire you and the city will investigate this hospital,” she said. The officer grunted.

“Alright. But if she attacks anyone else it’s on you,” he said. Jessica flinched as the officer got near her, but Trish put a steady hand on her head as he unlocked the cuffs from her wrist and ankles.

“That’s better,” said Trish. Jessica’s eyelid fluttered. “Jessica?”

“Tired…” muttered Jessica. Claire was by their side in an instant.

“Jessica, I need to reinsert the IV, okay?” she said. “Just hold Trish’s hand. It will be over before you know it…” 

“No. Trish, please,” said Jessica. 

“I’m here, Jess. You’re okay,” she said. Claire started setting up the IV.

“They’re going to experiment on me again,” she said. “Please, Trish. Don’t leave me,” she said. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” said Trish. “I promise. I love you. I’m right here.”

“She’s lost too much blood. I can’t find a vein,” said Claire. She sighed and shook her head. “Hold her head towards you for me.” Trish’s eyes widened.

“Trish, wh-what?” asked Jessica. Trish rubbed Jessica’s jaw and turned her head to face her.

“Look at me, baby,” she said. 

“Trish, bad things happen to me at hospitals,” Jessica said. “I want to go home.”

“You can’t go home until you’re better,” she said.

“But I’ll never be better. Fuck. I got in a—in a stupid bar fight…”

“Big pinch,” said Claire. She pushed the needle into Jessica’s neck. If Jessica were at full strength, her attempt to sit up would have been successful. However, in her weakened state, Trish and Claire could hold her down.

Claire started attaching IV bags to the line.

“You have lost a lot of blood,” she said. She leaned closer to Trish. “They’ll want to do surgery.” Trish nodded. Jessica wasn’t going to like that.

“I’m going to look at the wound,” said Claire. She pulled back the shirt stuck to the edges of the wound. “I’m going to cut this off, okay.” Trish nodded.

“Jessica, hold still,” she said. Jessica was squirming, clawing and kicking at something that wasn’t there. 

“I don’t like this…this fucking thing in my neck,” she said. Trish kept rubbing small circles on Jessica’s cheek. “God, I feel—I feel weird. I don’t—” Her eyes darted around. Trish looked over at Claire who shrugged.

“Could be shock. Or the drugs. Or the actual injury,” she said. “Who knows.” She threw the remains of Jessica’s shirt into a biohazard bin. “Alright. Let’s see.” Jessica flinched before Claire could even touch her.

“Jess…” said Trish.

“No,” Jess whined.

“I’ll be gentle,” said Claire.

“Don’t touch me. P-please,” said Jessica. Trish shushed her once more.

“Jessica, you’re safe,” she said. Claire took the distracting as an opportunity to stick the heart monitor as well as other machines to her chest and arms.

“I’m never safe. I’m nev-I’m never…” Jessica said. Trish dropped her hand from Jessica’s face to her collar bone. Claire brought over and ultrasound machine.

“’M I preg-pregnant?” she asked. Trish smiled sweetly.

“There are the effects of all the fun drugs we pumped you with,” Claire said. She grabbed the gel. “This is going to be cold.”

“I thought we said we didn’ want kids,” Jessica slurred. “I thought you said you would have the kids.” Jessica’s eyes went wide. “Is the baby dead b-because I got stabbed?” Trish shook her head.

“There’s no baby, Jess,” she said. “Also I don’t remember talking about that.”

“You were drunk,” she said distractedly. Claire moved the wand across her stomach. “Or I was drunk.” She smiled and shook her head. “I’m always drunk.” She turned back to Trish. “How can you love me when I’m such a fuck-up?” Trish's face fell.

"You're not a fuck-up, Jess," she said.

“I pulled you out of bed at God knows what hour, because I had to get in a fucking bar fight,” Jessica said. She lazily wiped a tear from her cheek. “I dunno why you put up with me.”

Without warning, Trish leaned forward and kissed Jessica on the lips. It was an intense but brief moment. She broke away.

“I love you so much, Jessica Jones. Don’t you dare call yourself a fuck-up. You are worth so much more than that.” Claire smiled to herself then frowned.

“She’s got free fluid in the abdomen,” said Claire. She began putting more gauze on the wound.

“Is that bad?” asked Trish.

“Yes. I’m going to go get a doctor. Keep her awake.” Claire disappeared. 

“Trish, if I don’t make it...” said Jessica.

“Your going to be fine,” said Trish.

“If I don’t make it, I love you so much. And even if I do make it.” Jessica’s voice cracked. Trish shushed her and wiped the tears from her face.

“I love you, too, Jess,” she said. She gently rubbed Jessica’s check. All of the sudden, her eyes fluttered closed. The machines went off like pinball machines. 

“Jessica?” Doctors and nurses swarmed past her, shoving her out of the way. “Jessica!” 

“They need to take her to surgery,” said Claire. “I’ll keep you updated. I promise.” 

Trish sunk against the wall, as she watched her love get rolled further and further away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica wakes up from surgery and talks with Trish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for another chapter, but I wanted to write one so here it is. It's short, but it's cute.

Jessica woke up with what, for a second, just felt like the worst hangover of her life. Her mouth was dry; her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. She tried to roll over when pain shot through her. She let out a soft groan.

“Shh…” Jess opened her eyes. It was dark in the room, but she could recognize the form in front of her anywhere.

“Trish…” said Jessica. God, her mouth was dry. A hand smoothed her hair back.

“Shh…I’m here, Jess,” Trish said. “You’re safe. You’re in the hospital. I’ve been with you the whole time.” Jessica closed her eyes and swallowed. 

“You’re lying. I went into surgery,” she said with a faint smile. 

“Stop talking. You’re in pretty bad shape,” said Trish. Without Jess even asking, she brought a straw to her lips. Jessica took a drink. “Do you remember what happened?” Jessica shook her head. “You got stabbed in a bar fight, Jess.” They were quiet for a minute. Jessica finished her drink.

“I must have been pretty drunk,” Jessica said.

“You were.” 

“I’m sorry.” Trish sighed. She continued running her hand through Jessica’s hair. “Fuck, I’m really sorry, Trish.” Trish shushed her again. “No, I need to—”

“You need to rest,” said Trish evenly. Jessica bit her lip.

“I love you,” she said. Trish’s face softened.

“Are you in pain?” she asked.

“I deserve a little pain,” said Jessica.

“Never,” said Trish. “I’ll call a nurse.” Jessica grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t leave,” she said. Trish reached over to the bedside table. 

“I just need to push a button,” she said. “I’m not going anywhere.” Jessica still didn’t relax. “Jess, lay down.” Jessica shook her head.

“I can’t,” she said.

“Why not?” asked Trish. Jessica eyes darted around the room. “Tell me what’s going on.” Jessica shook her head slowly. Then without warning, she leaned over and vomited. “Oh, Jess…” Trish reached over and wiped Jessica’s face with a napkin. 

“I got puke on the bed…” Jessica said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Trish. Trish pulled the dirty sheet and threw it on the floor. “I didn’t even know you could throw up. They pumped your stomach before they did the surgery.” Jessica had a dead look in her eyes. Trish held the water out to her. Jessica took another small sip. “Are you done?” Jessica nodded. Trish gently pushed her shoulder down. Jessica closed her eyes.

Jessica’s entire body felt like it was tingling with electricity. It was beyond uncomfortable.

“Some of the doctors offered me some pamphlets for alcohol rehab centers,” said Trish. Jessica groaned. “We don’t have to talk about this now, but you can’t drink right now, and I’m not letting you become a pill addict.” Jessica made another noncommittal noise. The door opened.

“Hello, Ms. Walker,” said a nurse. She sounded too cheery. Jessica groaned. 

“Is it time for some more pain meds?” asked Trish. Jessica heard the nurse walked over.

“It is,” she said. 

“Jessica, the nurse is going to mess with some of the tubes on your hand,” said Trish. “You’re safe, okay?” Jessica nodded. She ignored the odd sensations and chose to focus on Trish’s voice instead.

“Trish,” Jessica slurred. “Trish, lay with me.” Trish hand ran though Jessica’s hair. She heard the nurse say something and the door open and close. 

The bed dipped. A warm body pressed against Jessica’s.

“Sleep,” said Trish, in her ear. That was the last thing Jessica heard before a warm arm went around her. And she relaxed into the quiet darkness...


End file.
